


Costume Change

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, F/M, character introspection, cute hats, episode 3 I think, just a short snippet of Hacker and Swindler during that time, poor hacker has a crush but he'll never admit it, takes place during the events of the heist, when swindler changes out of her pink outfit and into the costume to trick the guard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: If it were up to him, he would finish this job and get out as soon as possible without so much as talking to others.However—That wasn’t the case when it came to her.
Relationships: Hacker/Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive)
Kudos: 17





	Costume Change

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: so I noticed requests are open and I love your writing so this totally made my day!!😭 i’d like to request two akudama drive fics courier x swindler and sister cute domestic/family fic
> 
> and hacker x swindler ( I don’t have a particular scenario for this I just need more hacker x swindler in my life and preferably fluff !!)
> 
> thank you!!!

Hacker wasn’t helpless. 

When compared to the rest of the Akudama, he may not have been the tallest or the strongest, but he was definitely one of the most tech savvy and intelligent. He had always been one of the outliers in society and among the Akudama, that proved to be the case as well. He was a coworker among them, but that didn’t mean that he was a welcome equal. No one felt the need to include him among the general conversation and he had no impulse to embrace the human need for socialization either. 

If it were up to him, he would finish this job and get out as soon as possible without so much as talking to others. 

However—

That wasn’t the case when it came to her. 

Unlike the rest of the Akudama, Swindler was like a duck out of water. Whether this was all an act to fool the others to lull them all into a sense of security or if this was her true personality, Hacker had yet to determine. Even so, it was still surprising to have the young woman not only acknowledge his prowess as a hacker, but also talk to him without any special pretense. 

She spoke to him with no apparent reason other than to make conversation.

Such an odd one, Hacker couldn’t think to himself. 

A part of him wanted to tell her of his insights regarding her strangeness and the fact that he couldn’t make heads or tails of her behavior—a part of him knew that he would get either a flustered reaction that would entertain him or a look of adorable confusion that not only would entertain him, but also fluster him as well (but it’s not like he would admit that). However, another part of him wanted to keep that thought to himself. It wasn’t as if he was embarrassed by such thoughts—he had thick skin as a child and it only hardened during his career as an Akudama—but there was… something that told him to keep it to himself.

And no, it wasn’t because he cared about the other,  _ older  _ Akudama either. 

He just wanted to keep his feelings about Swindler to himself. 

(It also did not help that he liked to derive a special sort of enjoyment from teasing the young woman). 

When they were about to start the first phase of the plan once all the Akudama were assembled, it was only expected of Swindler to swindle the guard. It also made sense that since she was relatively the last to join the fray of Akudama back when Cutthroat’s execution was underway, she would get the lead starring role for the first phase. 

Swindler didn’t seem to find the situation as funny or as ironic as him, but that didn’t matter. 

What mattered was that Swindler was looking at the clothing she was supposed to wear in what appeared to be distaste. 

(How the Black Cat managed to scrounge up a spare uniform, the stupid animal refused to say. It was a mystery that almost rivaled that of Swindler’s relative strangeness). 

“Not your color?” Hacker sidled up to Hacker, his catlike smile only growing wider as Swindler winced at his sudden appearance at her side. “Or are you nervous?”

Swindler rolled her eyes, but it was all in good fun. He could see it in her eyes. 

“A little bit of both, Hacker,” she murmured. 

She laid the clothing on her arm and looked at him expectantly. At first, Hacker wondered what she was expecting before realizing—

Oh.

He pasted a smirk on his face as he folded his arms over his chest. She was going to have to be more explicit instead of just trusting that he was going to leave her alone with looks alone. 

Like always, whenever he messed with her, a delightful hue of pink dusted her cheeks before she reflexively squeezed the fabric against her chest. Despite the monstrous scowl on her face, Hacker could not deny that she still looked rather lovely. 

(No, he was never going to say that). 

“Hacker,” Swindler muttered hotly. Her face was still flushed and she cast her glance back and forth, as if expecting the rest of their motley crew to come barging in on something that was potentially mortifying. For her. Not him. “Could you please let me be so that I can change?”

“Hmm… you sure you don’t need assistance?”

This time, Hacker found himself stumbling outside of the makeshift changing room because Swindler found it within herself to shove him. Laughing to himself, Hacker leaned against a nearby wall and started checking in with the systems guarding the Shinkansen, fully intent on focusing but still riding high on the wave of delirium and happiness he felt when he pushed all of her buttons correctly. 

Soon, Hacker found himself staring at a Swindler who was dressed like the employees that she was supposed to impersonate. The uniform fit, but in some places, it looked a little baggy and bedraggled. Still, the disguise would work as long as Swindler acted like she was supposed to be on the delivery route. As his eyes traced the uniform, he caught sight of her fingering the dark green hat that would finish the ensemble. 

A hat? 

Suddenly, he found himself imagining his hat atop her head and—

He shook his head. Such an image was too cute for him to think of. 

Still…

“Do you require assistance?” He nodded his head towards her hat. 

Swindler looked ready to retort with something that she must have thought was witty, but she stopped when she caught sight of his face. Perhaps there was something in his eyes or in the line of his shoulders. Whatever the case, before he could think to mask whatever he was putting on display for her, Swindler graciously smiled and gave him the hat. For a moment, their fingers brushed against each other before Swindler let go.

The smile on her face looked a little too celebratory, but Hacker paid it no mind. Instead, he stepped up to her and she bowed her head slightly. Their height difference wasn’t always notable—and he had never put too much stock into appearances—but he couldn’t help but wish that he was a few centimeters taller than her. Yet, a sense of pride filled him as he gently placed the hat on her head correctly, his hands absentmindedly patting down her locks. 

So silky soft. 

And then, the moment was over and he had to withdraw his hands. 

“Nice!” Swindler applauded him. 

Coming from anyone else, Hacker would have thought them to be patronizing, but from Swindler, it was almost as if she was being genuine in her compliments. Still the strange one… 

She struck a pose and pointed at his hat that sat snug against his own locks of dull blond and gold. 

“Now we match!”

Hacker couldn’t help but smile. Her childlike delight warmed him and brought color to his cheeks. 

Still, he had a reputation to uphold. He turned away and began to stride towards the truck that awaited them. With his back turned towards Swindler, he never noticed how her features softened and the smile upon her face grew almost fond. Friendly, even. 

“Come on, Mr. Black Cat and the others might think we bailed.”


End file.
